timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Bone Adventure
The Great Bone Adventure is an 1984 animated short featuring Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy. It features the title character trying to warn some bees about his honey bone-dip, which has been stolen by them. It has been put into video in 1985 & 1996 by Everland Entertainment, 2000 by Paramount Home Entertainment, 2003 by Warner Home Video, 2005 & 2011 on DVD by Lionsgate. It has been adapted into a book for the Biscuit Story Buddy from Hallmark & is a bonus feature on the Biscuit's Golden Memories DVD. Plot: The short begins in a live-action children's room, which belongs to a girl named Sammy Brown. The camera swoops aorund the room showing the pets, toys & other things that she has. The camera then pans onto a book. Main story: Biscuit is a yellow puppy who lives in a doghouse in Sammy's backyard. While doing his morning routine, he forgets to look in his pantry & finds that he must make Honey Crunchies for breakfast. However, there is no honey for this kind of Crunchies as someone stole his last honey pot. Biscuit tries to climb the suspect's tree, but the branch he is on breaks, spinning him around down an spiral path of branches into a bush. Biscuit decides to build another idea during school, with his teacher, B-Toner trying to work on a lesson. Biscuit leaves early to see if his plan was a success with Sammy as his partner. They reach another tree, revealing the suspects: a swarm of bees. Biscuit holds on to a rocket chair with a balloon elevating it, expelling him from the ground & entering the beehive. However, he gets bees instead of honey. He attempts to spit them out, shoo them away, & punches the queen bee into the mud puddle he rolled in before. However, the bee gets revenge on him; it stings his nose, causing him to fly into the hive. The queen bee is still suspicous; it turns the rocket on. As the other bees cheer for the queen bee turning the rocket on, Biscuit warns Sammy about dealing with killer bees as the tree shakes violently because of the full blast. The bees eject from the hive & chase Biscuit through town. The hive gets stuck in Biscuit's head, causing him to crash into walls & the sides of buildings. The balloon runs out of air, causing the rocket to run out of blast. The chase is now reversed; the bees tear through the pigs' farm to chase Biscuit & Sammy. The two manage to steer clear by pulling through an vegetable patch. Biscuit responds to Sammy that he'll never get honey again. Biscuit, with still no way to get his honey dip back, decides to go to Beastly's house for more advice. Beastly offers him some bones with some honey, but Biscuit eats too much & gets stuck in the window. B-Toner is ordered to call Beastly for a way to get Biscuit out of the window. All of Biscuit's friends come to pull him out, but they fail because Biscuit was stuck in a tight window. Beastly makes a evil disguise to trick Biscuit, but he gets sick & blows the disguise back out of his back, causing the dynamite hair to explode. Beastly is angry & reserves a rematch. That night, Biscuit is leisured about the lack of food or treats. Mr. Kenny comes in to give Biscuit some food, but he pulls out dogbones & he gets hyper. Beastly is angry when he hears the word 'bone" & pulls out a sign saying not to feed Biscuit. Later, Biscuit loses weight & the friends pull him out, but he lands in a tree & knocks the tree over.